You Are Such A Girl, Chapter Two
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Chapter Two is up! Thanks for the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

As always, just taking the characters out for play, I don't own em. Thanks to Tess Gerritsen/Janet Tamaro/TNT for allowing us to play…

Chapter Two

Jane walked into the precinct the next morning in a very bad mood. She noticed Korsak sitting at his desk, drinking his three-sugar coffee. He started to glance up but averted his gaze without meeting her eyes.

Damn, she thought. Something's going on. Then she noticed her naked desk, without any coffee.

"Hey, Korsak, what did I do to you, man? No coffee?" Korsak became very interested in the file on his desk.

"I didn't pick up coffee this morning, Jane. Maura did," oh, Korsak hated mornings like this, when everyone was on edge at the beginning of the day and it had nothing to do with a case.

"Then where's mine?" Jane asked. What the hell, she thought. Maura brought in coffee for Korsak and not her? Since when?

"Yours is in the morgue," Korsak mumbled. Jane whirled around and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Maura," Jane sang out as the elevator doors opened. She heard voices and realized Maura was on the phone.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time last night. I'm glad it's Cary Grant night at the theatre, he's one of my favorites," Jane heard Maura speaking on her cell phone. She didn't need a scorecard to know who Maura was talking to. Or to whom, Jane mentally corrected herself. Maura heard Jane's steps and turned around with a finger to her lips.

"Listen, Kelly, I have to go. Thanks for the wakeup call this morning," Maura said then paused. "Tonight? Yes, I haven't forgotten, I'm looking forward to it. Ok, I'll see you at seven." Maura hung up the phone and turned to Jane.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Maura said. Jane's head started to pound. Maura was in too good of a mood.

"I heard a rumor of coffee down here," Jane said weakly. She sat down on Maura's autopsy stool. Her gut was telling her something was about to go very wrong in her world.

"Yes, I went to that gourmet place everyone likes and brought coffee. I would have left it on your desk but I wanted to have a chance to see you this morning. So I told Korsak I was holding your coffee for ransom," Maura's smile lit up her face.

"Have a good time last night with Kelly?" Jane hated to ask. Maura's eyes were shining.

"Yes, I did. Although I was surprised she asked me out, since you and I are always joined at the hip. Do you know Kelly likes wine, not beer? We're going out tonight, to that classic film fest on Cambridge. It's Cary Grant night, so it should be good."

"And you're having dinner first, naturally, Maura I overheard your conversation," Jane interrupted. She glanced up at Maura and saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh, okay, Jane, I didn't mean to ramble on like that. It's just nice to have a new friend," Maura said. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"I know, Maura, it is nice, particularly for you. You're a nice person; you should have a lot of good friends. Thanks for the coffee," Jane replied and went back to the elevator. Once the doors closed she kicked the elevator wall in frustration.

Jane couldn't quite put her finger on the problem. It wasn't as if Maura was hers alone, the woman was free to have as many friends as she wanted. Maura clearly demonstrated she wanted to keep her friendship with Jane, since she made sure to bring in everyone's favorite coffee.

_That's it,_ Jane thought. _Maura brought in everyone's favorite coffee, not just mine. So am I now the same as everyone else?_ Jane didn't like that thought, or the feeling that accompanied it. She and Maura were best friends, practically joined at the hip. _Ma always laughed that if she wanted Jane she just had to find Maura. But now-_ Jane broke off the thought and returned to her desk. A sense of despair threatened to settle around her heart.

The afternoon passed quickly and Maura was surprised when it was 5 p.m. The morgue had been cleaned, all files returned to their proper shelving and she was free to leave. Maura grabbed her purse and pushed the button for the elevator.

_That's strange,_ she thought. _Jane usually comes down and accompanies me to my car. We spend the time discussing the week past and our upcoming weekend plans. _

The elevator door opened and Maura checked the bullpen. No Jane. And Jane's desktop was neat.

"Sorry, doc, she left an hour ago," Frost commented. He watched Maura purse her lips and leave without a word. _Uh oh, _he thought. _Something's wrong in whoville. _

Maura drove home and went in to change. She stopped to greet Bass and feed him a British strawberry. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Jane. Maura shook her head and went in to shower and change for her date with Kelly. She had already decided on the emerald green skirt and black blouse. Dressy, without being over dressed.

Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on her sofa. The Sox were playing the Angels in California and the game just started. It was a good pitching matchup between the Angels' Weaver and the Sox's Beckett. Jane had looked forward to this game all week. Both teams were quickly becoming rivals of each other. She still had an itch to arrest anyone walking around Boston in a bright red Angels cap. Instead her thoughts kept meandering over to Maura and wanted to play their own game of 'what if.'

_What if Maura falls in love with Kelly?_

_What if they move in together? I'll never see her then. No more sleepovers, either._

_What if Maura and Kelly get married?_ Jane almost choked on her beer, thinking of that one. She knew a day might come when Maura met the man she was going to marry and their friendship would revert to a workplace friendship only. But Jane was becoming convinced that day might not get here, given Maura's propensity for diagnosing the men she dated. Maura chased off most men by their second date at the latest.

_So what's the problem? _Jane asked herself. She grabbed another beer and tried to concentrate on the game. Bottom of the third inning and the bases were loaded with Angels. "Come on Beckett, strike out Bobby," she yelled at the TV screen. She didn't care for Bobby Abreu, since he used to be a Yankee. She didn't like him at bat with the bases loaded for the Angels, either.

_It's because Kelly's a woman and she isn't dating you,_ the thought blasted across her mind. Jane felt her heart lurch in her chest and the beer becoming unsettled in her stomach.

Maura leaned back in her chair and looked at all the empty plates that littered their table. Kelly picked up her wine glass and smiled at Maura.

"I'd say we did a fair amount of damage, Maura," she said. Maura nodded.

"I can't continue to eat like this, Kelly. My butt will become big enough to fly in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade." Kelly started to laugh.

"Oh, please, Maura, give it a rest. You have a beautiful figure. There's nothing for you to worry about." Maura looked up at Kelly with half-lidded eyes, an amused smile on her face.

"I'm beautiful, am I?" she said in a lower voice. Kelly smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Maura. I'd probably tell you that even if I wasn't dating you," Kelly reached across the table and placed her hand over Maura's. Maura enjoyed Kelly's touch.

The two women watched each other over the table. Kelly continued to sip at her wine; Maura took in Kelly's own features.

She had to admit that Kelly was pretty in her own right. She had beautiful auburn hair that had just enough of a wave in it without being curly. She was as tall as Jane, which suited Maura because of her love of wearing heels. And Kelly was slender. She didn't look like she had an ounce of extra body fat anywhere.

"Time to go or we'll miss the film fest," Kelly stood and held her hand out to Maura.

"Luckily the theatre's only across the street so we don't have to worry about moving a car," Kelly commented. Maura took Kelly's arm and they crossed the street, talking about the two movies they were to see that evening.

Jane couldn't get comfortable. No matter what position she tried she couldn't find a comfortable spot in bed and fall asleep. Finally she sat up against the headboard.

_What the hell is wrong now?_ She wondered. _It's 1:15 a.m. and I know I'm not upset at the Sox losing to the Angels. _Immediately Jane's mind turned to Maura's date with Kelly. _I wonder where they are now? Is the film fest over? I should think it would be. Hey, maybe I'll call Maura and ask her how her evening went. _Jane reached out for her phone then snatched her hand back. _Yeah, and I'll interrupt her date. Maybe they went back to Maura's place. I shouldn't interrupt._

_Oh, why the f- not?_ She thought and reached once again for her phone.

TBC Oh, you knew I was going to stop here, didn't you? On a serious note, thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm not addicted to chocolate but I am to reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, just taking the characters out for play, I don't own em. Thanks to Tess Gerritsen/Janet Tamaro/TNT for allowing us to play…

Chapter Two

Jane walked into the precinct the next morning in a very bad mood. She noticed Korsak sitting at his desk, drinking his three-sugar coffee. He started to glance up but averted his gaze without meeting her eyes.

Damn, she thought. Something's going on. Then she noticed her naked desk, without any coffee.

"Hey, Korsak, what did I do to you, man? No coffee?" Korsak became very interested in the file on his desk.

"I didn't pick up coffee this morning, Jane. Maura did," oh, Korsak hated mornings like this, when everyone was on edge at the beginning of the day and it had nothing to do with a case.

"Then where's mine?" Jane asked. What the hell, she thought. Maura brought in coffee for Korsak and not her? Since when?

"Yours is in the morgue," Korsak mumbled. Jane whirled around and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Maura," Jane sang out as the elevator doors opened. She heard voices and realized Maura was on the phone.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time last night. I'm glad it's Cary Grant night at the theatre, he's one of my favorites," Jane heard Maura speaking on her cell phone. She didn't need a scorecard to know who Maura was talking to. Or to whom, Jane mentally corrected herself. Maura heard Jane's steps and turned around with a finger to her lips.

"Listen, Kelly, I have to go. Thanks for the wakeup call this morning," Maura said then paused. "Tonight? Yes, I haven't forgotten, I'm looking forward to it. Ok, I'll see you at seven." Maura hung up the phone and turned to Jane.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Maura said. Jane's head started to pound. Maura was in too good of a mood.

"I heard a rumor of coffee down here," Jane said weakly. She sat down on Maura's autopsy stool. Her gut was telling her something was about to go very wrong in her world.

"Yes, I went to that gourmet place everyone likes and brought coffee. I would have left it on your desk but I wanted to have a chance to see you this morning. So I told Korsak I was holding your coffee for ransom," Maura's smile lit up her face.

"Have a good time last night with Kelly?" Jane hated to ask. Maura's eyes were shining.

"Yes, I did. Although I was surprised she asked me out, since you and I are always joined at the hip. Do you know Kelly likes wine, not beer? We're going out tonight, to that classic film fest on Cambridge. It's Cary Grant night, so it should be good."

"And you're having dinner first, naturally, Maura I overheard your conversation," Jane interrupted. She glanced up at Maura and saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh, okay, Jane, I didn't mean to ramble on like that. It's just nice to have a new friend," Maura said. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"I know, Maura, it is nice, particularly for you. You're a nice person; you should have a lot of good friends. Thanks for the coffee," Jane replied and went back to the elevator. Once the doors closed she kicked the elevator wall in frustration.

Jane couldn't quite put her finger on the problem. It wasn't as if Maura was hers alone, the woman was free to have as many friends as she wanted. Maura clearly demonstrated she wanted to keep her friendship with Jane, since she made sure to bring in everyone's favorite coffee.

_That's it,_ Jane thought. _Maura brought in everyone's favorite coffee, not just mine. So am I now the same as everyone else?_ Jane didn't like that thought, or the feeling that accompanied it. She and Maura were best friends, practically joined at the hip. _Ma always laughed that if she wanted Jane she just had to find Maura. But now-_ Jane broke off the thought and returned to her desk. A sense of despair threatened to settle around her heart.

The afternoon passed quickly and Maura was surprised when it was 5 p.m. The morgue had been cleaned, all files returned to their proper shelving and she was free to leave. Maura grabbed her purse and pushed the button for the elevator.

_That's strange,_ she thought. _Jane usually comes down and accompanies me to my car. We spend the time discussing the week past and our upcoming weekend plans. _

The elevator door opened and Maura checked the bullpen. No Jane. And Jane's desktop was neat.

"Sorry, doc, she left an hour ago," Frost commented. He watched Maura purse her lips and leave without a word. _Uh oh, _he thought. _Something's wrong in whoville. _

Maura drove home and went in to change. She stopped to greet Bass and feed him a British strawberry. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Jane. Maura shook her head and went in to shower and change for her date with Kelly. She had already decided on the emerald green skirt and black blouse. Dressy, without being over dressed.

Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on her sofa. The Sox were playing the Angels in California and the game just started. It was a good pitching matchup between the Angels' Weaver and the Sox's Beckett. Jane had looked forward to this game all week. Both teams were quickly becoming rivals of each other. She still had an itch to arrest anyone walking around Boston in a bright red Angels cap. Instead her thoughts kept meandering over to Maura and wanted to play their own game of 'what if.'

_What if Maura falls in love with Kelly?_

_What if they move in together? I'll never see her then. No more sleepovers, either._

_What if Maura and Kelly get married?_ Jane almost choked on her beer, thinking of that one. She knew a day might come when Maura met the man she was going to marry and their friendship would revert to a workplace friendship only. But Jane was becoming convinced that day might not get here, given Maura's propensity for diagnosing the men she dated. Maura chased off most men by their second date at the latest.

_So what's the problem? _Jane asked herself. She grabbed another beer and tried to concentrate on the game. Bottom of the third inning and the bases were loaded with Angels. "Come on Beckett, strike out Bobby," she yelled at the TV screen. She didn't care for Bobby Abreu, since he used to be a Yankee. She didn't like him at bat with the bases loaded for the Angels, either.

_It's because Kelly's a woman and she isn't dating you,_ the thought blasted across her mind. Jane felt her heart lurch in her chest and the beer becoming unsettled in her stomach.

Maura leaned back in her chair and looked at all the empty plates that littered their table. Kelly picked up her wine glass and smiled at Maura.

"I'd say we did a fair amount of damage, Maura," she said. Maura nodded.

"I can't continue to eat like this, Kelly. My butt will become big enough to fly in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade." Kelly started to laugh.

"Oh, please, Maura, give it a rest. You have a beautiful figure. There's nothing for you to worry about." Maura looked up at Kelly with half-lidded eyes, an amused smile on her face.

"I'm beautiful, am I?" she said in a lower voice. Kelly smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Maura. I'd probably tell you that even if I wasn't dating you," Kelly reached across the table and placed her hand over Maura's. Maura enjoyed Kelly's touch.

The two women watched each other over the table. Kelly continued to sip at her wine; Maura took in Kelly's own features.

She had to admit that Kelly was pretty in her own right. She had beautiful auburn hair that had just enough of a wave in it without being curly. She was as tall as Jane, which suited Maura because of her love of wearing heels. And Kelly was slender. She didn't look like she had an ounce of extra body fat anywhere.

"Time to go or we'll miss the film fest," Kelly stood and held her hand out to Maura.

"Luckily the theatre's only across the street so we don't have to worry about moving a car," Kelly commented. Maura took Kelly's arm and they crossed the street, talking about the two movies they were to see that evening.

Jane couldn't get comfortable. No matter what position she tried she couldn't find a comfortable spot in bed and fall asleep. Finally she sat up against the headboard.

_What the hell is wrong now?_ She wondered. _It's 1:15 a.m. and I know I'm not upset at the Sox losing to the Angels. _Immediately Jane's mind turned to Maura's date with Kelly. _I wonder where they are now? Is the film fest over? I should think it would be. Hey, maybe I'll call Maura and ask her how her evening went. _Jane reached out for her phone then snatched her hand back. _Yeah, and I'll interrupt her date. Maybe they went back to Maura's place. I shouldn't interrupt._

_Oh, why the f- not?_ She thought and reached once again for her phone.

TBC Oh, you knew I was going to stop here, didn't you? On a serious note, thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm not addicted to chocolate but I am to reviews.


End file.
